Secrets of the Past
by Cherry Coke1
Summary: 2 girls with strange backgrounds and stranger powers meet. Adventures ensue. (How vague can you get?)
1. Secrets of the Past- Character Profile

Character Profiles:  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Name: Kalila Reese Calla  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hair: Soft strawberry blond curls  
  
Eyes: Icy green (you know, good for the direct and spine chilling stare)  
  
Gift: Icy green battle magic  
  
Love Interest: Gareth of Naxen  
  
Personality Plusses: Court lady with a bad ass attitude, takes orders from  
no one  
  
Personality Downs: Majorly foul mouthed and does not follow most court etiquette.  
  
Background: Left at her father's doorstep at birth, she is the illegitimate child of a Doi Tribesman and a Baron.  
  
Kalila has a tendency to run from love and trouble seems to find her, she hates being hit on and acutally kicks a guy's butt at a party, which is how she met Gary. She is an excellent archer.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Name: Aria Serena Batailler  
  
Age: 16  
  
Hair: White-blonde (When she pulls her magic into play, her hair turns more and more silver)  
  
Eyes: Ice blue  
  
Gift: Seeing, mind reading at the least oppurtune times, and a "coldspell"  
  
Love Interest: Raoul of Goldenlake  
  
Personality Plusses: Shy and softspoken, once you have her trust, she is the best of friends.  
  
Personality Downs: Very mistrustful. Foul mouthed. Easily provoked into a fight.  
  
Background: A hemi-demi-semi goddess, she is the daughter of the daughter the daughter of the daughter the daughter of the daughter of Mithros.   
  
Aria is sweet and kind, and very fast with a left-handed rapier.  



	2. Secrets of the Past- Meeting

Disclaimer: We, ~*Kali*~ and Adara, aka Cherry Coke, do not own any of Tamora Pierce's characters (none of which you will see in this chapter), but we do own Aria and Kalila. We're not sure what we'll do to you if you   
take our character's, but whatever it is, it'll involve a mink and a butter knife (That was Kali).   
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~  
  
Aria Serena Batailler entered the spartan castle chamber and set down her bags. There was already a girl on the bed, with strawberry-blonde hair. "Hello," she said tentatively.  
  
The other girl looked up coldly from her arrows she was sharpening and frowned. "You must be Aria," she said shortly.   
  
"I am," Aria said, her mistrust for this stranger growing.  
  
"I'm Kalila. Welcome to Corus," Kalila said gruffly.  
  
"Fine. I'm going to take a look around," Aria snapped and shut the door behind her.  
  
Kalila looked at the door. There was something weird about Aria, but she just couldn't place it. She shrugged off the thought and went to inspectherself in the mirror. She, like always enjoyed what she saw. She was beautiful with strawberry blonde curls, ice green eyes and full, soft pink colored lips. She wasn't as pretty as some girls but she ranked right up there.   
  
That Aria wasn't too bad herself her ice blue eyes glittered coldlyand her moonlight colored hair fell below her shoulders and was lightly wavy. The only glitch she noticed was that Aria's cheek bones were too high. Kalila couldn't talk though, her chin was very stubborn, but not so that it ruined her looks. Kalila smoothed out her skirts and walked out the door. She wanted to get a look around the rose gardens.  
  
The sun was shining brightly over the castle grounds while she walkedabout. She glanced wistfully out at the squires training in the yards. Howshe wished she could join them in their hand to hand and archery lessons. She had been well educated as a child by her father's servants in the art offighting, she even knew a little bit of Shang. As she passed she heard the annoying cat calls and whistles from the young men. Kalila couldn't help but laugh, she used to hate that but know she was quite used to it.  
  
"I take it you learned to get over it too?" Aria said coming out from the shade of a tree. Her blue eyes looked out at the group of staring boys.  
  
"Yes, but lets leave, we're distracting them from their lessons," Kalila said, still smiling softly. The two young women retreated from the sight and began to walk in the general direction of the gardens, which weren't that far away.  



	3. Secrets of the Past- Conflict

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it's ours. Otherwise it's Tamora Pierce's. In Other Words: No take. Sorry Sorry.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Later that night Kalila was strolling through the gardens with a young Tyran Knight. He was nice enough telling her tales of his battles with thieves and raiders. She listened and did some talking of her own. They were passing a part of the gardens where it met with the palace wall. Suddenly he pinned her against the wall and began to ravage her mouth with his own. Kalila did the her best to push the man away but he drew her away from the wall and began unlacing her bodice. He pinned her to the ground and planted many sloppy and disgusting kisses on her neck. By that point and time the green-eyed girl was screaming absolute bloody murder.   
  
Sir Gareth of Naxen was walking through the same area of the gardens and heard a scream that could shatter glass. Her dashed to find a young man atop a young woman. The man was attempting to remove the girl's dress. Kalila closed her eyes and was about to scream again when she felt all the weight on top of her gone. She opened them and saw the Tyran being beaten by another knight who was very handsome looking in the moonlight.   
  
"Get out of here." Gary said gruffly, if not coldly to the Tyran and went to Kalila's side.   
  
"Are you alright milady?" His only response was the girl sobbing into his chest. When she was done they stood and Kalila tried to re-lace herself but couldn't, her hands were shaking too much. Automatically Gary took over and laced it for her. By that time anger had taken over and the woman's ice green eyes glittered with cold purpose.   
  
"If only I had my dagger with me, I would have stabbed him right then and there," she said icily in a beautiful voice even if it was dripping with venom. Gary's eyebrows shot up.   
  
"Stab him milady?" The girl laughed at the surprise in his voice.   
  
"Yes, stab him, I'm no china doll, I usually carry a dagger and my bow and arrows with me everywhere."   
  
"Gareth of Naxen. Gary for short," he said extending a hand. The girl smiled. The wind blew gently at her tumbling strawberry blonde curls.   
  
"Kalila Reese Calla of Arix. Kalila for short," she replied and shook his hand.   
  
Gary looked down at the young lady. When she was angry, her eyes had seemed like hard green diamonds, but now they reminded him more of new plants, just shot up from the ground. Her hair, too red to be considered gold, seemed to him to be the perfect flaxen color. He sighed, musing over what to say to this new young beauty.  
  
Kalila tilted her head up to look at the tall young man who had so heroically saved her. She liked what she saw. With frank chestnut eyes and a sly smile it was quite obvious that he had a quick wit and quicker tongue and didn't stop to think before he spoke. However, at the moment his eyes were turned inward, clouded with thought and he looked sensitive, caring and thoughtful.   
  
Kalila smiled mischievously and leaned a little closer. "Well, Gary," she purred, "don't you think we should perhaps move toward the palace a bit before Aria tears Corus down looking for us?"  
  
Gary turned red at his thoughtlessness and was about to agree when a bloodcurdling cry made them both look up. A petite young lady stood there, her hair shining pure silver and her ice blue eyes crackling with animosity. "And who exactly are you?" she hissed suspiciously at Gary. The air around Gary became distinctly colder. He began to shiver a bit.  
  
"Aria, calm down!" Kalila said with a brief laugh, "It's just Gareth of Naxen. You know, the Duke's son...?"  
  
"Oh..." Aria said shamefacedly, hair turning a more normal white-blonde color.  
  
"Gary, this is Aria Serena Batailler. Aria, this is Gary. Now that we know each other, no more fighting, ok?"  
  
"Agreed." Aria said definitely, "And I'm pleased to meet you, Gary. Sorry for the misunderstanding. I heard Kalila scream and... well, here you are and here I am."  
  
They all walked slowly back to the palace, moonlight making a path before them.  
  
Sir Edan of Pyralis Peak in Tyra looked up from the dirt, his eyes full of hate. He would revenge himself. Obviously the green-eyed wench was beyond his control if that man kept by her side, but the blue-eyed sorceress seemed ready to be taken. He would just need to keep her from her friends and her magic.   
  
Edan smiled slyly. This would be too, too easy.   



	4. Secrets of the Past- Edan Returns

A/N and Disclaimer- Hey hey, we are SO BACK! This is an all-new, never before seen chapter authored by yours truly, Cherry Coke! Cheer for us! Now, just a reminder, but Aria, Kalila, Edan and anyone else you don't recognize belong to us (don't take 'em without our permission!) otherwise, they're the property of Tamora Pierce (the goddess).  
  
Oh, and I don't know why some words are censored and others aren't. Just artistic expression, I guess.  
  
This symbol: ~ means thoughts, the #$#@$#@$ program won't let me use anything else... grrrrrrr...   
  
-Adara, of Cherry Coke  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Aria leaned easily against the tree. She watched the younger knights practicing swordwork in the yard in front of her, wishing passionately she was able to join them. She held her rapier loosely in her left hand as her eyes drifted lazily across the boys. Hmm, she thought mockingly, not a very tough looking group, are they? As her eyes passed over the scrawny group, she noted two who stood out- a small red-head, fast and smooth, and a tall raven haired young man. Her eyes lingered on the tall one to the exclusion of all else. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she literally jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Holy ------- Mithros!" she exclaimed without thinking. She turned to look behind her and saw a young man, blonde of hair and black of eyes standing behind her. He looked faintly familiar- and faintly sinister. His lips took the form of an ugly smile and his eyes bore a blazing fire of hate. Aria almost wanted to cringe back in fear but then she mentally smacked herself. ~I'm a battle mage warrioress. Cringe from this piece of filth… what am I thinking?~   
  
"You're that girl friend of Kalila's," He almost spat the name out, as if it hurt to say it. "You're exactly like her, not so big with out someone to hide behind."   
  
"I hide from no one Sir Edan, especially pig filth like you. If you want a fight then you came to right place."   
  
"Tall words for such a short woman," he sneered.   
  
Aria raised one eyebrow, carefully masking the rage that rose within her. No one got away with short jokes!  
  
She flipped her rapier into her hand, point up, and slid gracefully into a standing position. She pointed it menacingly at him. "Would you care to make another comment like that?" she asked pleasantly, her eyes issuing the challenge at him.  
  
He backed away from the accusation in her eyes. He blanched, and fled.  
  
Aria smiled and sat back in the shade.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a voice, "Hello, I couldn't help but notice you handle that rapier well."  
  
She looked up. The speaker was the tall young man she had noticed earlier. As she watched him, a thread of thought came at her, she heard a whisper of, ~beautiful blue eyes...~ and then ~...naked...~ Aria gave him a sharp gaze, and he colored sharply. She raised one eyebrow and said, "And you are...?"  
  
"Raoul Goldenlake."  
  
"Hello Raoul. Would you mind keeping your dirty mind to yourself?" Seeing his unbelieving stare, she smiled.   
"I can't read minds all the time. Only when I don't want to," she said. As she said it, another thought hit her, ~Damn, she's pretty... vile tongue, though... Shit, can she hear this?~  
  
Aria just smiled.   
  
Raoul paled visibly, so she decided to throw all caution to the wind and flirt. "Raoul," she said archly, "do you always assault young ladies with your thoughts like that, or am I just something special?"  
  
"Well, well, you, you are something, er, special," he stammered, turning red, "But I, er, wouldn't say that I, um—"  
  
Aria laughed. "Don't sweat it, Raoul," she said. As an afterthought, she added, "Do you really think I'm good with the rapier?"  
  
Now, it was Raoul's turn to laugh. "I said, you started out well, I never saw an actual move, milady."  
  
"Well, Sir Raoul, would you like me to show you my… moves?" she inquired.  
  
Thus began the most fun, tiring, interesting afternoon of her life so far. 


	5. Secrets of the Past- Realizations

A/N- Hey, this story doesn't have much of a "following", probably due to it's slightly unoriginal plot (two new characters, who are beautiful and spunky -of course- come to court and everyone loves them...) but I think, sooner or later, it will be better.   
  
This is our second chapter to go up in 2 days, and a third is on the way...! The next one will be longer, we swear!   
  
Disclaimer In A Nutshell- If ya don't recognize it, it's ours. Nannynannybooboo.  
  
And on to the story...  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
It had been three weeks. Three nearly impossible weeks of doing nothing   
but sewing, dancing, and trying to be as polite as possible. Kalila was going insane from the boredom of it all.   
  
"I'm so sick of being the proper lady everyone wants me to be!" she shouted out loud one night as she paced her room. Aria looked up from the book she was reading and smiled.   
  
"Yes, I know that feeling," she said and sat up. Kalila sat down and sighed, putting her head in her hands.   
  
"I hate it, you know? We have to do this, and say that, and wear this, and- Oh Mithros, it's a sin to say that and use this! I hate it! Why can't we wear breeches and spend all of our time mock fighting and practicing with our weapons?" The blond girl raged and pulled at her curls.   
  
Aria stood up and threw her book down. "Well? Damn them! We're old enough to do what we like, right? I say that tomorrow we start doing what we please- and if that involves breaking a few rules, then so be it!"   
  
Kalila grinned at her friend. It wasn't that long ago that Aria and Kalila had refused to speak to each other. Then, one day they had bumped into each other while watching the squires in their daily practices. Kalila had laughed because Aria was silently seething at the cat-calls being thrown in her direction. The two had then left for a walk in the gardens where, as they talked, they soon found they had a lot in common.   
  
Yet, even though the last three weeks had not been Kalila's best, a great many things had happened. At her first ball, she had met someone she had thought was a very charming Tyran knight by the name of Edan. He had invited her for a walk about the gardens. Being naïve and in a little over her head, she had followed and found herself being ravaged against the palace wall. Or at least, 'til that one young knight came and got rid of Edan. Gary, his name was. She hadn't seen him since that night, and hadn't a chance to thank him properly, but she kept an eye out for him.  
  
Now that she thought about it, Aria seemed to have found her own young man. Every day, she left around noon to go watch the squires and some of the youngest knights practice. When she came back, she would be flushed and laughing. At the fancy Midsummer Banquets (which were getting more and more frequent, as well as more and more boring) whenever the name Raoul of Goldenlake came up, Aria would giggle and blush. Which was the same thing Kalila would do aobut Sir Gareth of Naxen.   
  
~Gary…~ Kalila sighed involuntarily, and then chided herself about getting moony over some knight who probably didn't even know who she was. Unbeknownst to her, Aria was doing the same thing across the room over Raoul.  
  
Kalila shook herself –as did Aria– and the two court beauties began to rejoice in their newfound freedom. All of a sudden, their joys were brought to a halt, and Aria said, "Shit, that huge ball is tomorrow isn't it?"  
  
Kalila rolled her eyes, and said, "The one everybody's been talking about for the last three weeks? Yeah, that's tomorrow…" then, as the realization struck her, she added, "Damn, I guess that means no weapons tomorrow. Dresses, hair, face paint… those are going to be the only things we get to see." ~But,~ her treacherous mind added, ~Maybe Gary will be there…!~   
  
Aria heard Kalila's unconcious thought, and smiled as the same thing ran through her own mind. 


	6. Secrets of the Past- Ball

A/N- haha, another VERY LONG chapter for your pleasure, and more coming soon! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- Nothing you recognize ours, All Tammy's, yada yada yada, Kalila and Aria are (c)Cherry Coke, yada yada yada, get over it.  
  
-Adara, writer of Obnoxious Author's Notes and Stupid Disclaimers  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
The sun dawned and welcomed a new day.   
  
~A day from chaos,~ Kalila cursed as she tried in vain to wake Aria. That was a task only the brave dared.  
  
"Come on Aria wake up! I know its early but its our only time to practice," she pleaded, pulling the covers away from the blue eyed girl. Aria's only reaction was to roll over away from the blond and give her the finger.  
  
"Kalila, not to be rude, but please fuck off. It's early."  
  
"Aria Serena! If you don't get out of that bed right this instant I swear to Mithros you will find one of my fresh arrows shoved right up your ass!"  
  
"Do you think it would go with my dress?" Aria asked as she rolled over and sat up. At this Kalila had to laugh, it was then that Aria noticed what Kalila was wearing. A pair of brown breeches and a white shirt with a green tunic over it.  
  
"Come on, get dressed, the practice yards should be empty. Squires and Pages are spending all day preparing for the ball."  
  
Aria genuinely smiled for the first time since her last meeting with Raoul. Finally, some private practice time in the yards! It was really hard to do some of her moves in her and Kalila's tiny room. She got dressed quickly, wearing almost the same thing as Kalila, only her tunic was blue. She grabbed her rapier and followed the other girl out the door. They walked quietly to the practice yards, Aria trying desperately to read Kalila's thoughts, but it seemed as if the other girl had nothing good to listen in on, all she was doing was fiddling with the feathered end of one of her arrows and humming.  
  
"So, um, Kali, who do you want to dance with tonight? Perhaps a wayward Tyran knight?" Aria teased as Kalila looked at her fuming.  
  
"Oh sure, just like you have every intention of dancing with his Highness, Prince  
Jonathan."  
  
" Actually, I heard he's rather cute," was the simple reply.  
  
"Yeah, and I heard he was a total prick," Kalila said, smiling. The two girls climbed over the fence and began stretching in the archery yards.  
  
"Which is also most likely true."  
  
"Yet I heard that our two knightly friends were close with the Prince."  
  
"Guys. You can't expect them to have functional relationships," Aria said as she drew her rapier to work on some of the tricks Raoul had showed her.  
  
"True," Kalila said thoughtfully as she selected an arrow and strung it to her bow. She sighted on the target, aimed, raised her bow, tightened the string and…  
  
"GIRLS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING OUT HERE AT THE CRACK OF DAWN!? AND IN BREECHES! WITH WEAPONS! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" The yeller was a slender woman in formal court dress. She had formidable black hair, piercing black eyes, and her voice was much louder than her size would suggest. The girls' hearts sank, they knew her well: she was the new Court Etiquette Mistress. She offered classes for young women in the afternoons, and she was a terror.  
  
Kalila's arrow, released into the air in surprise at the unexpected voice, hit the other side of the courtyard with a clatter, narrowly missing the Arms Master. Luckily, he was so wrapped up in his work, he didn't even notice.  
  
Lady Morrisa, the Mistress of Etiquette, did notice, however. A look of wrath crossed her face and she began to royally chew the girls out.  
  
"Well, we're screwed." Aria muttered and Kalila just nodded. She sighed and slung her bow over her shoulder as the two ladies followed Lady Morrisa to her office.  
  
"Wearing men's clothing! I've seen some rather unladylike things in my years but never have I seen two ladies wearing breeches! Do you want men to think that you are not gently and delicate? Do you want men to think that you are wild and horrid?"  
  
"Well, it sure beats the hell out of flirting like a brainless twit all day," Kalila muttered loud enough for Aria to hear. The girls giggled and Lady Morrisa shot death glares at them.  
  
"You seem think its amusing to frolic around like heathens while there are suitable and potential husbands lurking at every corner," she continued to rage.  
  
"Yeah, waiting to rape us," Aria whispered. Kalila fought the urge to laugh out loud.  
  
"And weapons! It is not dignified for a proper lady to carry such a barbarian tool, do you know what men will think of you?"  
  
"Sure, they'll think we're women who kick ass and should not be crossed," Kalila blurted, out unable to help it. Aria burst out laughing but stopped  
immediately when she saw the look on Lady Morrisa's face.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CURSE IN FRONT OF ME!? THAT'S IT! YOU ARE PERMANENTLY BANNED FROM GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THE PRACTICE YARDS, AND IF I HEAR OTHERWISE, I WILL TAKE YOU BOTH DIRECTLY TO THEIR MAJESTIES AND YOU MAY BE BANISHED FROM THIS COURT!" the lady screamed at them. "NOW GO!! "  
  
Aria and Kalila got up and scrambled for the door. As soon as they were inside and walking down the hall, they looked at each other and muttered at the same time, "Bitch!"  
  
As soon as they were in their rooms they ate a very sparse breakfast. "Are they trying to starve us?" Aria grumbled.   
  
Kalila laughed and replied, "No, they're trying to make us fit into our dresses!"   
  
After breakfast, they went into town to pick up the gowns for this ball they were forced to attend. As they rode through the city Kalila sighed and struck up a conversation.  
  
"You know I feel as if something bad is going to happen tonight. If nothing bad then something strange and annoying. I'm getting this strange feeling."  
  
"I'm carrying my daggers in the folds of my skirt tonight, I'm taking no chances in case Edan returns," Aria replied, trying to reassure her friend. Unfortunately, she couldn't shake that feeling, either.  
  
"Me too, if only a quiver of arrows and a bow could be easily hidden," Kalila said, and the girls sighed.  
  
When they were inside the shop the girls were hurled behind changing screens. When they came out, Aria and Kalila were in shock. "Holy Mithros, I can't breathe." Aria muttered as Kalila helped her loosen the bodice of her silvery-blue gown. It was, of course, completely un-Aria like. It was tight and low cut, with a neck line that dipped low enough to see the pale blue shift under it. The sleeves were tight and flared at the bottom and cuffed with lace. The bodice dipped at a V where it met the skirt, flared out by layers and layers of petticoats. The back of the bodice was tied by a dark blue ribbon and the neckline and bottom of the skirt was lined in the same lace as the sleeves.  
  
"Better?" Kalila asked.  
  
"I can breathe, but Goddess bless- I really hate lace. How come you don't have lace?" she asked looking over at her friends green gown. Like Aria's it was tight and low cut, the neckline exposed her shoulders and the sleeves were longer than needed, yet transparent to show her delicate hands. The bodice dipped at a V and met the skirt that did not flare out quite as much but was beaded with gold beads in delicate patterns. Her bodice was laced by a gold ribbon and the neckline, hem of the sleeves and hem of the skirt were all lined with the same gold ribbon.  
  
"I feel ridiculous in this gown," Kalila muttered, although it did go well with her hair color.  
  
"At least you don't have lace," Aria muttered and Kalila rolled her eyes.  
  
"Get off the lace already!"  
  
They were quick to get out of those gowns and into their more simple dresses, which they were forced to change into after breakfast.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
The rest of the day was spent doing absolutely nothing but being prepared by the palace staff. First it was baths, then hair (which took hours), then face paint and finally gowns. By the time six rolled around Kalila and Aria were made up and unable to breathe. Thankfully though, their presentations had been last banquet. Both girls shuddered at the thought of having to descend that staircase again. Instead they entered through one of the main doors with the rest of the ladies. Many people were already there, this ball was very important so the number of people nearly doubled.  
  
Aria wondered what made this certain event so special, to her it was just another big waste of her time. Although, she did keep a close eye out for Raoul as she slid through the crowds and found a spot on the window seat to people watch.  
  
"Having fun?" A casual voice said behind her.  
  
"Shit!" she muttered out of instinct. She cringed inwardly. But when Aria turned she only found Raoul, to her immense relief.  
  
"Now, gentle lady, cursing is not very dignified," he began in mock scorn.  
  
"Don't start with that, Kalila and I got enough of that from Lady Morissa," she said.  
  
Raoul rubbed his chin in thought. "Kalila, is she the blond that Gary has been enamored of for ages?"  
  
"How many Kalila's do you think reside in the palace?" she asked. Music began to play. "I say we nix this joint and go riding." Raoul was about to oblige but a flock of women stole him away and Aria was left to her lonesome again. She began wandering till she saw Kalila, talking with a tall man with coal black hair. The prince, Aria thought. He looked like a prick, the way he carried himself radiated one word: 'jerk.' Then the Prince and her closest friend began dancing. Although, when Aria saw Kalila's face she did not look amused at all. 


	7. Secrets of the Past- Prick

Heh, well its not long but its amusing. But there will be more to it I promise!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ::Ambrose mutters under her breath::"God I hate these things." Oh! anyways hehe basically Kalila and Aria belong to us, end of story dont steal them. Everything else is Tammy's and so on and so forth.   
  
Amrbose: Another writer who brings you annoying disclaimers and author's notes :D  
  
  
  
Chapter 6- Prick  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Kalila grimaced. The stupid prince had stupidly cornered her, while she was   
in a stupid window seat, looking for stupid Gary. Stupid!  
  
As she whirled around in a reluctant dance, she glimpsed Aria looking   
forlornly in the direction of Raoul, swarmed with girls. Kalila winced for   
her friend, and realized the Prince was talking to her. "…very pleased to   
have found you," he was saying. "You're the one Gary's so enthralled over,   
no?" he continued.  
  
"Er," she began.  
  
"Ah, well, I'm not surprised, really," Jon interjected. "A beautiful girl   
like you needs someone to take care of you, though."  
  
Kalila gasped at the implication she couldn't look after herself. She   
pulled a knife out of a pocket in her dress and gently pressed the point   
against his ribs. "Would you like to feel this a little harder?" she   
inquired sweetly. "I believe I can 'take care' of myself, thank you." She   
smiled, and left him to find Aria.  
  
Unfortunately for Aria, the prince found her first. He appeared at her   
elbow with a courteous, "Would you like to dance, milady?"  
  
~Oh Mithros, not him, of all the people to come up why him.~ She put on a   
smile and accepted. He was a good dancer she would have to give him that   
and only that. Otherwise he was a stuck up prick whom seemed to live under   
the implication that women were china dolls, unable to take care of them   
selves and just a simple plaything. In other words, she was disgusted.  
  
"You're a friend of Kalila no?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but if you don't mind me asking why is it your business," she asked   
through her forced smile.  
  
"Because I think your friend is rather, well, intriguing, beautiful and   
unlike many other women. I see that Gary is enthralled with her, but surely   
he wouldn't mind if I tested the water first?" he asked with a sly grin on   
his face. ~I could do the same service of Raoul.~ Aria heard him think.   
~Mithros, look at her body, she'd be a nice one to rack. Spunky too, wonder   
if that vigor also follows her to bed?~ Aria nearly jumped out of her skin.   
She pushed his roving hands away.  
  
"You, you insufferable prick! How dare you touch a lady like that? Have   
you no dignity and honor? Just because you're the heir to the throne   
doesn't mean you can toss around women like playthings, you know," she said   
quietly as she tore away from him. He followed her, hot in pursuit.  
  
Kalila sat on a window seat, holding in a gale of laughter when Aria pushed   
herself away from Jonathan and took off. He seemed totally unaware of it   
and seethed as he tore after her, most likely to meet his impending doom to   
freeze with Aria's coldspell.  
  
"Gods save us, what did he do now?" Gary asked coming up behind her, making  
her jump.  
  
"Nothing really important, just sort of hitting on Aria, after hitting on   
me, just the normal," she replied, smiling sweetly. Gary rolled his eyes as   
Raoul  
joined them, glad to escape.  
  
"Hi, what did I miss?" But he was already being pulled by both of them in   
the same direction Aria and Jon went.  
  
"A lot, but uh if we don't stop your beloved from doing something rather   
rash, Jon is going to find himself with a deadly cold."  
  
They heard yelling in the distance. Kalila rolled her eyes. "Too late." 


End file.
